In a known lawn-trimming apparatus, a motor is used to rotate a shaft having a flexible filament for trimming grass, or the like. This device includes an elongate handle attached to a housing which carries the rotatable shaft. The operator typically holds a handle with both hands such that the rapidly-rotating filament is close to the ground and is easily guided to the desired location.
When tending a smaller yard, it is often not necessary to utilize a conventional lawn mower, it being easier to simply move a trimmer, such as the filament trimmer, over the entire yard. This is, however, somewhat difficult because the trimmer may be too heavy to easily move over the required area. Furthermore, unless one is very careful, the grass may cut unevenly because of the difficulty of maintaining accurately the height of the trimmer above the ground. Accordingly, various devices have been proposed for supporting a trimmer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,191 (Pittinger, Sr. et al) shows a device for supporting a filament trimmer on a wheeled base. The base is generally flat, and the wheels are adjustable with respect to the base in various directions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,100 (Letter) shows a carriage for receiving a filament-type trimmer. The carriage comprises a three-wheeled vehicle with two upstanding posts, each post having a device for engaging the cylindrical handle of the trimmer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,836 (Lowry, et al) shows a device for supporting a grass trimmer. A flange member is attached to the trimming device and is adapted to be removably attached to the carriage so that the trimmer may be used for either mowing or trimming. U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,126 (Lowry et al) also shows a carriage for receiving a filament-type trimmer. The trimmer is mounted to a platform which is in turn adjustably mounted to a frame.